Epstein-Ban virus (EBV) is a herpesvirus (human herpesvirus 4) that infects nearly all humans by adulthood. Primary EBV infection is the most common cause of Infectious Mononucleosis. Hospitalization of young adults suffering from Infectious Mononucleosis is about 30%, and the annual costs for hospitalization exceed several hundred $million annually. EBV infection is also associated with the development of several malignancies including Burkitt Lymphoma, Hodgkin Lymphoma, nasopharyngeal carcinoma, gastric carcinoma, and B-lymphoproliferative disorders in immunosuppressed patients. Patients who are EBV seronegative and immunosuppressed, e.g., those with genetic immunodeficiencies, AIDS, or those undergoing organ or stem cell transplantation, are at increased (e.g. high) risk for EBV-induced lymphoproliferative disease if they become EBV-infected while immunosuppressed, probably due to the impaired development of EBV-specific immunity and uncontrolled EBV infection of B-cells during primary EBV infection. There remains an urgent need for prophylactic, pre-emptive and treatment strategies for management of EBV-associated disease.